I'm not your sister
by morganaloves
Summary: Chloe's in love with Derek, but Derek is blind to it. I hate summaires...


**Okay so I am re-writing I'm not your sister because it was... awful and rushed, so I hope this is better!**

* * *

I lay in bed thinking. I am in love with my best friend's brother, Derek. It wouldn't be such a big deal if it was under normal circumstances, but he thinks of me as his little sister. He even introduces me as such. Here I thought being in the friend zone is bad! This is our last summer here, by our I mean mine and Tori's. We just graduated last week and since we were going to different colleges we decided to stay home one last time before everything changed.

Derek is coming home today for the summer. I'm excited to see him but dreading it just the same. He decided to bring his girlfriend home with him. Rae. It hurt more than I cared to admit that he had a girlfriend. I know he doesn't feel the same way about him that I do, but he could still be courteous and not bring a girl home. I sighed.

I heaved myself off my bed and looked at the clock. 8:30. Tori will be here soon to go shopping. She said and I quote, "How do you expect a guy to notice you when you look like a boy,"

She's always so encouraging- note the sarcasm. I walked into the adjoining bathroom and started the shower. No one was home, no one was ever home. Since my mom died my dad started working more and more. He was at hotels more than his own house. I didn't mind too much. Sometimes I wished he was around but I liked being by myself. At least that's what I told myself. It was just easier trying being okay with it,

I looked at myself in the mirror while waiting for the shower to heat up. I always thought of myself as plain. I was 5' nothing, with baby fine blonde hair. I had huge blue eyes that I thought were way to big for my face. When steam started filling the bathroom I undressed and hopped in the shower. I sighed as the hot water came in contact with my skin. I always loved hot showers. I quickly washed my body and hair. I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around myself. I brushed my teeth and hair before leaving the bathroom and went to my room. I picked out a band T and a pair of shorts. Just as I finished putting my shirt on, Tori burst through my door.

She looked perfect; she was wearing black shorts and a blood-red halter top. Her short black hair was artfully done in spikes and her make-up looked natural. She was always blunt. Most people just think she's a bitch, sometimes she is but when you know her like I do you realize it's just a defense mechanism. Tori's mom has always been hard on her, trying to make her just like Liz, her half-sister. The blonde cheerleader type. After a while of her moms abuse she moved in with her dad, Kit. Derek's her adoptive brother, but she treats him just like she treats her other brother, Simon.

Simon and I were friends before Tori moved in with kit so when she did move in we just.. clicked. Simon and Derek are bother a year older than us. Simon moved to New York and became a comic book artist. He can't get much time off work, so he usually comes toward the end of the summer.

Tori took one look at my outfit and sighed, "What would you ever do without me Chloe?"

She strode over to my closet and chose an emerald-green baby doll top and threw it at me. I rolled my eyes but put it on. There was no point in arguing with her. As soon as I put it on Tori dragged me out of the house by my hand. She led me next door to her house and into the garage. We got in her cherry red mustang.

"So Chloe," Tori said in a tone that immediately frightened me, "Are you excited to see Derek?"

She smirked when I turned bright red, "Tori he doesn't even like me and he has a girlfriend! Why should I care?"

She let out a sharp breath, obviously annoyed and just shook her head. The rest of the ride was silent, with the only noise being the radio. When we got to the mall Tori jumped out of the car. She dragged me from store to store for hours. I wasn't complaining too much though, I got this really pretty green dress. It hugged my non-existent figure in all the right places. At about two Tori was finally ready to leave and get something to eat. After fifteen minutes of arguing, we finally decided just to pick up a pizza on the way home.

I dropped my new clothes off at my house before walking back over to Tori's house. We put on the Titanic to watch with our pizza like old times. After the movie Tori said the same thing she always did at the end of the movie,

"So if she loved him so much, why didn't she just take turns on the board? Ten minutes on, ten minutes off, or better yet, find another board!"

I laughed at the same time Derek walked in he looked at us with his eyebrows raised, "Are you going to tell me what's so funny?"

Tori rolled her eyes and tried not to smile, "Oh you know the usual, tampons,"

Derek cringed and Tori and I laughed. 'Girl products' creeped Derek out. As we were laughing a girl with copper skin and hair walked in. She was really pretty with a wide, white smile. Derek put his arm around her and said, "Hey guys this is my girlfriend, Rae,"


End file.
